Um Adeus? 1º capítulo
by Miss Rei
Summary: Nossos jovens acabam parando num castelo misterioso. E parece que Inuyasha sai misteriosamente, preocupando todos e principalmente Kagome. Quando volta diz que irá ficar por um tempo com Kikyou. O que será que irá acontecer? Por que esta decisão?


FIC DE INUYASHA

CRÉDITOS(CRIAÇÃO): MARI(REI)

1º CAPÍTULO: Um adeus?

Era uma bela e comum manhã de Verão, Inuyasha e seus amigos estavam em sua longa viagem como todos os dias. Na última aventura deles, eles haviam lutado com Naraku e seus companheiros e estavam muito cansados. Eles haviam parado para descansar numa mansão que encontraram ao longo do caminho. Miroku como sempre conseguiu convencer o senhor da mansão afirmando que havia espíritos malígnos e que eles iriam espantá-los, mas em troca eles ficariam na mansão por alguns dias e seriam tratados com respeito e muita dedicação. Eles haviam passado uma noite lá, e logo de manhã Inuyasha acordou com uma sensação muito estranha. Miroku logo viu que ele estava estranho e diferente e logo perguntou:

- Algum problema Inuyasha?  
- Não, nenhum... - disse o meio youkai com a voz meio baixa - Bom, se estivesse tudo bem, você não estaria com essa cara e muito menos com essa voz. - disse o monge tentando arracar alguma coisa do meio youkai - Eu já disse que tô legal! Como você acha que eu deveria ficar então?! - disse o meio youkai aumentando o tom de voz - Bem, acho que isso responde sua pergunta. - disse o monge debochando - Keh! Se preocupe mais com você, porque quando o senhor dessa mansão descobrir que aquela hitória de espíritos malígnos era uma mentira para a gente ficar aqui, ele vai acabar com a sua raça u.ú!! - disse o meio youkai provocando - COMO ASSIM MENTIRA?? - aparece o senhor da mansão do nada - Ah... E você acredita nesse idiota D"?? dá mó socão no meio youkai  
- AHHHHHH!!! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSOOO ÒÓ9???? - disse o meio youkai revoltado - Me desculpe meu senhor, é que ele não passa bem da cabeça, ele também sofre de surdez uu. - disse o monge improvisando - COMO É???? QUEM É SURDO E NÃO BATE BEM DA CABEÇA HEIN MIROKU???? - disse o meio youkai tendo um ataque - Viu ¬¬?? - disse o monge apontando para o meio youkai - Nossa... Coitado o.õ!! Bom, se for assim tudo bem, que susto... - disse o senhor do castelo aliviado

Então o senhor do castelo se retira, deixando assim o monge e o meio youkai discutindo. Na outra parte da mansão estavam Sango, Kagome, Shippou e Kirara. As meninas conseguiam ouvir os berros de Inuyasha e se assustaram:

- Caraca, já de manhã o.õ"?? - disse Sango assustada - Ai ninguém merece, nem aqui conseguimos ter sossego u.ú!! - disse Kagome revoltada - Tudo porque aquele idiota do Inuyasha tem que ficar gritando toda hora o.ó!! - disse Shippou - Eu vou dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo!! - disse Kagome se retirando e indo até onde se encontrava o meio youkai

E lá estava ele gritando com Miroku ainda inconformado com aquela história.

- Inuyasha... SENTA!!!!!! - gritou Kagome logo quando chegou ao local - AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - cai de cara no chão - Ah... Bom dia senhorita Kagome " - disse Miroku assustado - Bom dia u.ú!! - POR QUE VC FEZ ISSO???? - gritou Inuyasha - SENTA!!!! - gritou Kagome - AHHHHHHHH!!! - Simples, porque você só vive gritando, aposto que as pessoas da mansão devem estar assustadas!! - disse Kagome com a voz alta - E você não está??? - disse o meio youkai revoltado - Por causa de você!! - disse a jovem irritada

E antes que eles pudessem dizer alguma coisa, uma moça que servia o senhor da mansão os chamou para o café da manhã. Quando todos estavam na mesa, Inuyasha não quiz comer e saiu da mansão sem mais nem menos. Todos ficaram assustados, mas tomaram o café normalmente. Quando foi de tarde, o Inuyasha ainda não havia chegado, e todos já estavam começando a se preocupar:

- Isso é muito estranho, o Inuyasha não costuma sair assim sem mais nem menos. - disse Kagome preocupada - É mesmo, e ele nem comeu nada. - disse Sango - Como eu pensei, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... - afirma Miroku pensativo - Como assim?? - disse Kagome preocupada - De manhã o Inuyasha estava muito estranho e quando eu perguntei o que era ele me respondeu com um tom de voz meio baixo, o que não é de costume dele. - disse Miroku - Então como ele começou a gritar depois?? - perguntou Sango - Ah... digamos que eu o provoquei um pouco u.u". - disse Miroku meio sem jeito - --""" - Kagome, Sango e Shippou

Depois de um tempo, ao pôr-do-sol chega o meio youkai cansado. Todos o olharam assustados e logo quizeram saber o por quê dele ter saído daquele jeito. O meio youkai afirmara que sentiu a presença malígna de um dos capangas de Naraku e saiu para procurar e ver se era verdade, e que não era nada de mais. Todos ficaram meio incoformados com aquela explicação, mas acabaram aceitando, menos Kagome, que desconfiava ainda. A noite, todos estavam se preparando para durmir, e o meio youkai se encontrava na varanda da mansão muito pensativo e preocupado,  
concerteza aí tinha coisa. Kagome vendo Inuyasha daquele jeito, foi até onde ele estava e sentou-se ao seu lado, e lhe perguntou calmamente:

- Inuyasha, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não... É melhor você ir dormir pois está ficando tarde. - disse o meio youkai com o olhar distante - Mentiroso!! - disse Kagome levantando o tom de voz - O quê .."?? - perguntou o meio youkai confuso - Sim, é o que você é!! Eu sei muito bem que você não foi atrás de um dos capangas do Naraku, porque você não ficaria assim,  
e nem faria o que você fez hoje!! Você sempre fica assim quando... respira fundo e diminui a voz se encontra com a Kikyou... -  
disse Kagome com a voz meio triste - Kagome... - olha o meio youkai assustado - Foi isso então não é?? Eu sabia!! - disse Kagome virando o rosto - Na verdade, é que eu senti como se alguma coisa estivesse errada de manhã, e fiquei confuso, mas depois passou. Eu senti o cheiro de Kikyou assim quando aquela mulher havia nos chamado. Não pensei nem 2 vezes e saí a sua procura, e a encontrei depois de algum tempo. Ela estava muito machucada e ferida, ela havia me explicado que um dos capangas de Naraku havia a atacado, só que ela conseguiu escapar. Eu fiquei muito preocupado e cuidei dela, mas depois voltei. - explicou o meio youkai com tom de voz suave e meio triste - E por que você voltou?? - perguntou Kagome - Porque eu não queria deixar você preocupada. - disse o meio youkai olhando para Kagome - Ah... vermelha e sem graça Idiota!! Você a deixou sozinha, e ela pode ser atacada de novo!! - disse Kagome com a voz meio alta - Eu sei, mas eu também vim por outro motivo... - disse o meio youkai levantando-se - Qual? - perguntou Kagome meio confusa - Voltei para avisar que vou ficar fora por uns tempos para cuidar da Kikyou! - disse o meio youkai determinado Ficar fora por uns tempos para cuidar da Kikyou...? Pensa a jovem com uma enorme dor no coração.  
- Tá bem !! - disse a jovem com um sorriso meio triste, mas tentando disfarçar o máximo possível sua dor - Eu partirei o mais rápido possível, ou melhor agora mesmo!! - disse o meio youkai olhando para a jovem - Certo! Cuide bem dela ! - disse a jovem perdendo a voz e começando a ser dominada pelo choro - Então tá! Até mais Kagome... Por favor, avise aos outros e... se cuide bem!! - disse o meio youkai olhando a jovem preocupado

Kagome só balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim. O meio youkai então partiu deixando a jovem o olhar sumindo entre as árvores.  
Ele havia ficado arrasado por ter feito aquilo, mas era preciso, pois Kikyou precisava dele mais do que Kagome naquele momento.  
Depois que Inuyasha partiu, Kagome se dirigiu ao quarto onde estava Sango, Shippou e Kirara. Sango preocupada perguntou o que havia acontecido, e então os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas, o que a fez ir para os braços de Sango chorar muito. Sango não entendia nada, mas acolhia com carinho a amiga que estava sofrendo por alguma razão. O que será que vai acontecer depois?  
Como Inuyasha e Kikyou irão ficar nesse tempo sozinhos?? Como Kagome ficará com essa história toda?? Descubram no 2º capítulo!!!

CONTINUA... 


End file.
